


C'Mon, C'Mon (Fuck With Me Baby)

by Lainy122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, pornstar!AU, reality porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainy122/pseuds/Lainy122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year Simon Cowell had launched a project which had been dubbed ‘reality porn’. Similar to the Big Brother reality show, contestants were put in a house together for a set period of time, but instead of picking random people striving for fame, they were all porn stars. No one was ever voted off, and instead of silly games or trials, the housemates were given sex toys and kama sutra books. The public could either subscribe to a live feed for spontaneous sexscapades or do a pay-per-view type deal for the scheduled orgies.</p><p>It had been an instant hit, and made an insane amount of money.</p><p>Simon seemed to take Zayn’s expression as answer enough, because he nodded and said, “Good. I’m doing it again with a boy group.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'Mon, C'Mon (Fuck With Me Baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/gifts).



> _Prompt: OT5 porn star au! I don't really have any specific things in mind for this but some kind of thing where they're all idk, students or friends or professional people who make porn for a living. so lots of pairing off and then all of them together and when they leave work they all love each other just as much and live together in a little ot5 bubble of love and sex all the time. so basically like, hot lights and sweaty sex and laughing and penises all around yay \o/_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Omfg did I have fun with this! Best prompt ever!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine (and probably glaringly obvious to eyes that are not my own).

**Audition**

 

Zayn sat in an insanely comfy leather chair that probably cost more than his annual income, and tried to look hireable. He had been invited to Simon Cowell’s Playboy Mansion for a job interview, but there had been no real specifics on what sort of position (no pun intended) it would be.

Like, for porn probably, because that was what Zayn did. Sort of. Actually, he was a solo internet cam star, so he wasn’t sure that even qualified as porn this high up in the professionals, so to speak. It certainly did amongst his friends, who loved to nudge and tease him about how internet famous he was, considering all he did was wank on camera, but Zayn knew he had nothing on the guys who actually like, filmed having sex with other people. Or who had legitimate ties to the industry, or belonged to the big corporations.

Corporations like Simon Cowell, for instance, who was sitting behind his desk, levelling Zayn with an assessing gaze. Zayn hoped he looked as hireable as possible, because if Simon Cowell decided to give him a job he wouldn’t be barely scraping by anymore. He could actually earn a decent living. He wouldn’t have to worry about doing this when he was fat and old; he’d make enough to retire young enough to still enjoy it.

“Do you know why my businesses are so successful, Zayn?” Simon asked, his fingers steepled in front of him.

Um, because everyone likes porn? Zayn wanted to suggest, but he’s pretty sure that’s not the right answer.

“Supply and demand?” he tried, feeling like an idiot.

A smile flickered across Simon’s face, there and gone in a moment.

“Because I know how to recognise a market. Anyone can make porn, Zayn. There are millions of videos on the internet of people fucking. But do you know what gets the highest ratings? What makes people watch one video over another?”

Zayn had often wondered that himself, trying desperately to think of ideas to increase traffic to his own amateur site. Hoping his panicked cluelessness didn’t show in his face, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but luckily the question was apparently rhetorical, because Simon answered himself.

“A _connection_. People like chemistry.” He eyed Zayn steadily, letting that sink in. “Have you heard of the Big Brother Playhouse?”

Zayn felt his eyes widen as his heart stuttered in his chest.

Last year Simon Cowell had launched a project which had been dubbed ‘reality porn’. Similar to the Big Brother reality show, contestants were put in a house together for a set period of time, but instead of picking random people striving for fame, they were all porn stars. No one was ever voted off, and instead of silly games or trials, the housemates were given sex toys and kama sutra books. The public could either subscribe to a live feed for spontaneous sexscapades or do a pay-per-view type deal for the scheduled orgies.

It had been an instant hit, and made an insane amount of money.

The four girls who had been the housemates, who went by the name Little Mix, had become instant millionaires and internationally famous.

Zayn himself had shelved over the money to tune in for countless hours, and Simon was right – the sex was insanely hot, but it was the connection between the girls, and their incredible chemistry and obvious affection for each other that had been the true magnet keeping him glued to his laptop screen.

Simon seemed to take Zayn’s expression as answer enough, because he nodded and said, “Good. I’m doing it again with a boy group.”

Zayn was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

“We were going with four again, but the dynamic is off. I need someone to balance the group that I have.”

Simon leaned back in his chair. “Your name came across my desk because you’ve already got a bit of a following, and you have the adaptive temperament I’m looking for. I want to see how you do.”

He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a card, which he handed to Zayn. It was a simple white business card, with an address printed on it, and a hand written time underneath.

“Consider this your screen test. Don’t be late.”

Zayn nodded his thanks in a daze and left Simon’s office, the tiny card clutched tight in his hand, promising an almost unimaginable future. He wondered if twenty-two was too young for an anxiety induced heart attack.

 

 

**Screen Test**

 

Zayn eyed the office building in front of him dubiously, glancing back down at the card Simon had given him. It was definitely the right address, but it looked more like the workspace of accountants than porn stars. With a mental shrug, he entered the front lobby.

A receptionist was tapping away at a computer at the front desk, snapping gum loudly.

“Um,” Zayn started to introduce himself, but she interrupted rudely before he could get any further.

“Screen test or location scout?” she asked in a bored tone without even looking up.

Which, what?

“Screen test,” Zayn said uncertainly, because that had been what Simon had called it. What the hell was a location scout?

“Go left, seventh floor, room three.” The receptionist popped her gum loudly, still not looking up from her typing.

Right. Whatever.

Wandering to the left, he discovered a set of lifts that opened immediately when he pushed the button. According to the floor panel, the seventh floor was the top one. Zayn punched the corresponding number, tugging nervously at his Henley as he did.

After hours of indecision, he’d eventually gone for the ‘Indifferent Bad Boy’ look; a white Henley vest to showcase his tattoos, torn denim jeans and combat boots. He’d debated going for an artsy college type look, but he’d been worried he might not be able to take off his skinny jeans in a way that was sexy, much more likely to topple over as he unglued them from his legs.

He wanted to be ready for action when it was time for…action.

God.

Right, okay. This was nothing. He’d had sex before. He’d had sex with other people without a camera, and he’d had sex with himself on camera. This was just like, a combination of that. Nothing new.

Right.

Fuck.

The lift doors opened to reveal a completely nondescript hallway.

Zayn took a deep breath. He could do this.

He knocked lightly on the door to room three and was greeted by a lad about his own age with bleached blonde hair and captivating blue-grey eyes.

“Hey! You must be Zayn! ‘M Niall,” he said, opening the door wider and holding out his hand to shake.

He had a lovely Irish lilt to his voice, a gorgeously bright grin, and his hand was warm and calloused when Zayn took it. He was dressed in a pair of joggers that showed a slim waist and nice thighs, and a plain shirt that was tight enough to hint at a nicely toned torso that was neither too lean nor too muscley.

“Nice to meet you,” Zayn managed, whilst inside he felt his already wilting confidence dissolve completely. If someone this attractive and instantly likeable was their _screen tester_ , there was no way Zayn would get this job. The guys they would have actually already hired must be _amazing_.

Basically, he was fucked.

Oblivious to Zayn’s internal freakout, Niall stepped back and waved Zayn into the room.

“’S not much, I know,” he said, closing the door and crossing over to the only furniture, a big black leather couch, against the wall of what was otherwise essentially an empty office room. “But it’s not like we need much, right?”

There were a pair of cameras on tripods set at 90 degrees to each other, both angled to capture the length of the couch, and a small box of what looked like lube, condoms and a towel on a small stool discreetly tucked next to the couch. There didn’t seem to be any crew around, which was at least one thing Zayn was incredibly grateful for. He supposed the stationary camera setup was supposed to mimic the conditions of the household.

The household containing people who were much more attractive and interesting than Zayn, if someone as fit as Niall hadn’t made the cut.

Fuck, what was he even doing here?

Niall turned back when Zayn didn’t respond, and saw he had stopped outside of the range of the cameras.

“Hey,” he said kindly, closing the distance between them and studying Zayn’s face. “You ever done this kinda thing before?”

Zayn couldn’t help grimacing because, great. He must look like the biggest amateur right now. He had hoped to keep at least _that_ a secret.

“We don’t have to do this, if you’re not sure,” Niall surprised him by saying. “I get that this can be a pretty big step if you’ve not done it.” He reached out to take Zayn’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You can walk away, if you want. It’s alright, I swear.”

Which was…actually incredibly sweet, coming from someone who was essentially being paid to fuck him.

Even if he didn’t get the job, Zayn was being offered to fuck this cute boy, who was probably a lot more open-minded than anyone else Zayn had slept with and who simultaneously made him want to wrap him up in hugs and cuddles.

There were worse ways to spend an afternoon than having sex with a fit boy with a warm heart.

And just like that, it was like a switch flipped and Zayn felt his confidence settle. He might not get the job, but he was definitely going to fuck Niall right through the back of that giant couch.

And get a cuddle after, maybe.

Zayn used the hand Niall was still holding to jerk him forwards and pull them flush together, pressing his other hand into the small of Niall’s back to keep him there. It was very satisfying to hear the hitch in Niall’s breathing as Zayn backed them into the range of the cameras and up to the couch. Niall’s free hand came up to grasp against Zayn’s shoulder, but he didn’t protest, letting Zayn lead him easily.

Zayn brushed their noses together lightly, dipping closer then retreating when Niall tipped his head back to try and bring their lips together.

“I’m not going to walk away,” he murmured into their shared breathing space, loving the tease. “Not when you’re right here.”

And yeah, it was a bit of a cheesy line, but he meant it. And Niall didn’t seem to mind, given the way he inhaled sharply through his nose and tightened his grip on Zayn’s vest, trying to pull them even closer together.

With a grin Zayn brought their mouths together, licking into Niall’s mouth without preamble. It was like going from zero to sixty instantly, barely able to call it a kiss with the way they were fucking their tongues into each other’s mouths. Niall made a desperate noise in the back of his throat, his hard cock rubbing against Zayn’s thigh, and Zayn broke away with a gasp.

“Get on your knees for me babe,” he whispered, brushing his thumb across Niall’s swollen bottom lip.

Niall dropped down without hesitation and immediately went for the button on Zayn’s jeans.

Zayn grasped the bottom of his Henley and pulled it off in a way he knew showcased his physique. Might as well play for the cameras while he remembered they were there; he had a suspicion he would forget completely the moment Niall touched him.

Sure enough the second Niall had pushed his jeans and pants out of the way, pulling Zayn’s combat boots off with them, and he wrapped his lips around the head of Zayn’s cock, it felt like Zayn’s brain went completely offline.

Fuck, Niall knew what to do with his mouth.

Sealing his lips tightly around Zayn’s cock, he slid down slowly, curling his tongue underneath the shaft and sucking hard. Zayn let his eyes flutter shut, carding his fingers through Niall’s soft hair more gently than he really meant to.

“That’s it,” he murmured encouragingly, struggling to hold himself still when every instinct in him wanted to grasp the back of Niall’s head and just _thrust_.

A small pained noise made him glance down.

Niall wasn’t going down too far, so he must not have a great gag reflex, but what caught Zayn’s attention was the way he was favouring one leg where he knelt, shifting to try and relieve the weight on it. Desperately trying to focus on something other than the amazing mouth wrapped around his cock, Zayn tried to sort that idea out in his mind. A bad knee maybe?

Fuck, it was probably killing him to kneel like that and he hadn’t even said anything. Zayn didn’t want to hurt him.

Well. Not without prior negotiation, anyway.

He reached down and caught Niall’s chin, using all his self control to pull his cock out from what was really a fucking amazing blowjob. Niall blinked up at him dazedly, panting slightly, his pupils swallowing the blue of his eyes. God, he was gorgeous.

Zayn had been planning to say something reassuring, but instead he just tugged Niall up by his face and licked into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself on his tongue. Niall opened for him easily, everything about him warm and welcoming.

Zayn needed to fuck him, like, now.

Slipping his hands under Niall’s shirt, Zayn broke their kiss to tug it up and off, pleasantly surprised to discover a smattering of chest hair tucked between Niall’s lightly defined pecs. God, that was cute, why was that cute? Zayn ducked his head to nuzzle his nose through the fine hairs, even as he worked Niall’s joggers off at the same time.

Apparently Niall was ticklish, because he burst out laughing, shying away from Zayn’s questing nose. Unfortunately his trousers were still wrapped halfway round his legs, and he tripped backwards and fell over onto the couch.

Bright pink with embarrassment, Niall swore and struggled to try and sit up as well as pull his pants off at the same time. Zayn couldn’t help laughing, catching Niall’s ankle and pulling off the offending clothing, turning him lengthways along the couch as he did so. Warmth and affection spread through his chest as he settled on top of Niall, and he smiled down at him as he brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek.

“I’m really glad I’m doing this with you.”

Which, okay, might be a bit more honest and sincere than porn really called for, but whatever. This was a screen test after all, and hadn’t Simon been going on about connections anyway? Besides, Zayn was pretty sure he wasn’t getting past this audition stage, so fuck it.

It was completely worth it to have met Niall, to see the way his eyes lit up at Zayn’s words, to see his pleased grin and soppy expression.

“I really think you should fuck me now,” Niall said with a decisive nod.

And just like that sentiment vanished as wild hot fire roared through in its place.

“Oh, do you?” Zayn couldn’t help but tease, grinding their hips down together. Niall’s eyes fell shut as he groaned, shifting his hips up to meet Zayn’s, and clutching hard at his shoulders.

Fuck, yeah, okay. That was enough teasing. Zayn was going to explode just watching him.

Zayn dropped down slightly to nibble at Niall’s bottom lip, reaching behind him to grab the lube and a condom from the box. Switching the stuff to his other hand, he grasped Niall’s calf and gently lifted his leg, folding it back against his chest in a way that showed off everything to the camera. It didn’t seem to be his bad leg, because Niall just hummed appreciatively, sliding down the couch a bit to get more comfortable.

Almost regretfully, Zayn abandoned Niall’s incredibly fuckable mouth, and began to lick and nip and suck his way down his body, making sure to gently blow on the chest hair as he went. He smiled at Niall’s helpless giggle.

Nipping lightly at Niall’s cute little  tummy, Zayn reached out to grab one of Niall’s hands, wrapping it around his own leg to free up both of Zayn’s hands. He licked a strip up Niall’s cock quickly, then sucked it into his mouth, uncapping the bottle of lube in his hands at the same time.

Zayn’s gag reflex was a lot better than Niall’s and he sank right down until his nose was brushing the pubes at the base of Niall’s cock. However, he suddenly realised he had miscalculated as Niall bucked up desperately with a heartfelt “Jesus!” and with no free hands to hold him down, Zayn had no choice but to try and relax his throat and ride it out.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry,” Niall gasped, easing back down. Zayn pulled back until only the tip of Niall’s cock was still resting in his mouth, sliding his tongue up along the slit. Niall groaned loudly, but didn’t thrust up again, straining to keep still.

Zayn hummed appreciatively, sinking back down, brushing a lube-slicked finger up against Niall’s hole as he did. Niall made a gorgeous gasping noise in response, which Zayn took as permission to slide his index finger inside, slipping it in easily to the first knuckle. Niall groaned loudly, and Zayn glanced up and almost choked at the sight of him, head thrown back in pleasure, one arm wrapped around the leg pressed to his chest, the other buried in his own hair.

Fuck.

Zayn sucked harder, sliding his middle finger in next to his index. Niall cried out at the stretch, his cock twitching in Zayn’s mouth. Zayn abruptly pulled back, letting Niall’s cock slap back wetly against his stomach.

“Wait for me babe, yeah?” He watched Niall’s face, his heaving chest, the flush on his cheeks.

Niall stared at him dazedly for a second and then nodded quickly. As a reward, Zayn twisted his fingers inside him and smirked as Niall cried out again and arched his back, his hips coming clear off the couch.

“That’s it, just a bit more,” he murmured, glancing down to where his fingers were disappearing into Niall’s hole. Drizzling more lube on his fingers, he added a third.

“Fuuuck!” Niall moaned. “Fuck, Zayn, ‘m ready, fuck me please!”

Well. Alright then.

Zayn grabbed a condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth to avoid the slick on his fingers, then rolled it down his cock, flushing as he fumbled slightly.

“Alright?” he checked, shifting into place, rubbing the head of his dick against Niall’s entrance without pushing in.

“So good,” Niall responded instantly, trying to shift back against him. “Just, like, please!”

Zayn grinned and did as he was asked, pushing forwards slowly, watching Niall’s face closely as he thrust forward in small increments until he was fully buried, Niall’s ass resting against his hips. He paused, listening to Niall’s ragged breathing and waited for him to adjust.

“God, you’re so big!” Niall groaned, and Zayn couldn’t stop himself from snorting and then starting to laugh.

“Me love you long time?” he managed to gasp, and then Niall was cracking up with him, because yeah. There was cheesy porn dialogue, and then there was cheesy porn dialogue. Zayn shifted his hips and fuck, he could feel them both laughing, feel it right through him, through his dick.

It felt fucking fantastic.

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in, making them both gasp.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that,” Niall encourage, sliding his free hand up and around the back of Zayn’s neck.

And just like that, they were off, fucking hard and fast and deep. Zayn dipped his head down to rest their foreheads together, eyes locked and gasping into each other’s mouths as he pounded into Niall with a vigor he didn’t even realise he possessed.

What felt like only moments later, but that could easily have been a lifetime, Niall’s eyes fell shut and he cried out as his head tipped back and he came hard between them, clenching down around Zayn. Zayn gasped and thrust once, twice more before coming harder than he ever had in his life, burying his face in Niall’s neck.

For a moment they lay there together, panting, then Zayn shifted his weight off Niall, pulling back and out with a grimace.

“Fuck me,” Niall huffed out with a grin. “Can’t wait to show the boys that one!” He gestured vaguely at the cameras.

Zayn froze from where he had been reaching across Niall for the hand towel in the convenient box of supplies.

“What?”

“The boys, Harry and Louis and Liam,” Niall said with a stretch, as if that clarified anything. Zayn blinked down at him, and Niall blinked back.

“You knew this was a screen test for the other housemates, right?”

 _What_?

“Not for Simon?” he managed to ask.

Niall laughed. “Simon’s not going to be the one fucking you, is he? Why would he need to watch it?”

Zayn had no idea what his face was doing, but it made Niall’s smile grow softer and lean over to kiss him almost chastly on the lips.

“Wait, wait, _other_ housemates?” Zayn said, pulling back.

“Yeah,” Niall said easily, as if he wasn’t blowing Zayn’s mind clear from his skull. “For what it’s worth, you’ve got my vote. Hopefully we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking completely ridiculous seeing as they were still plastered together with come and sweat.

Zayn started to laugh, and for the first time since he had arrived at the building, thought that maybe, he might just have a chance.

 

 

**On Location**

 

Zayn received a text message the next day from Simon Cowell.

_The vote was unanimous. Welcome aboard. Check your email._

It was such a simple, concise message for something that completely blew Zayn’s entire world apart.

Holy _shit_.

The rest of the day flew past in a whirlwind of signing contracts and nondisclosure agreements, packing and making phone calls. It seemed like he just blinked and was standing on the front doorstep of a modern looking house set far back from the road on what were truly impressive garden grounds. Zayn had noticed the high walls and heavy gates surrounding the property, which he expected was designed to keep any overly interested parties from peeking through the windows.

He had a duffel bag at his feet, a backpack on his shoulder, and he was about to spend three months having pretty much continuous sex with four strangers.

Well, three strangers and Niall.

That final thought pulled a smile out to tug at the corner of his mouth, and he knocked on the door, suddenly eager to see his screen test partner again.

There was a whoop from inside the house, followed by a loud thud, and then the door was yanked open like a shot and Niall stood there, panting slightly and beaming at him.

“You’re here!” he yelled, throwing himself straight at Zayn, who caught him with a laugh. How could he possibly be nervous with Niall around?

He turned his head and buried his nose in Niall’s hair, which smelt every bit as good as he remembered. Twenty-four hours had been enough to make him doubt his own senses, started to think that maybe everything had been exaggerated in his mind.

Nope. Niall was still fit as fuck, and smelt just as good.

Niall squeezed him tightly and then pulled back to take his hand, picking up his duffel bag and tugging him into the house.

“Come on, let’s meet the lads, you’ll love them I swear!”

The house was a lot bigger than it had looked from the front, stretching out with spacious rooms on the ground floor they were on, with stairs leading to a second floor above.

“Zayn’s here!” Niall yelled up the stairs, dropping Zayn’s bag by the bannister and dragging him onwards through a hallway to another ridiculously big room and onto one of the super comfy couches located there.

There was a shout and a thump from upstairs, and the thunder of feet on the stairs as what sounded like an entire herd of elephants came crashing down.

Zayn took a moment to look around, taking in his surroundings even as Niall cuddled close. The ceiling was higher than most, a modest off-white colour that matched the soothing pale blue of the walls. There were tasteful paintings on the walls, interesting to look at but not loud enough to offset the room, and the multiple couches and reclining chairs were obviously designed with comfort in mind rather than aesthetics.

It definitely did not look like a porn set, or the Big Brother Playhouse, even the original Big Brother houses.

It looked like a family home.

Niall noticed him looking. “There are other rooms in the house that’re like, probably closer to what you’re thinking.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Zayn snorted. “‘S nice,” he said with a shrug, because it was. He could see himself living here in a way he hadn’t really been able to picture in his mind.

Niall opened to his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by two lads bursting into the room from the hallway by the stairs, and another appearing more sedately through the door to the left.

“Finally!” One of the boys huffed. All Zayn registered was brown hair and intensely blue eyes before the boy launched himself across them both on the couch.

“Hi, I’m Harry, and that’s Louis,” the other boy who had come down the stairs with Louis said, reaching down to grab Louis and pull him back into his lap as he settled on the floor instead of the couch. “And that’s Liam.” He nodded at the last boy who smiled shyly from where he perched on the arm of the couch.

“Great! Now that’s out of the way, we should play twenty questions to try and get to know our little Zaynie here a bit better.” Louis rubbed his hands together efficiently, even as he let Harry manhandle him into a more comfortable position on the floor.

Zayn had known him less than ten minutes and already he knew that expression was a recipe for trouble. But it didn’t seem like that bad an idea, so he shrugged.

“Great!” Louis said without preamble. “Top or bottom?”

“ _Louis_!” Liam gasped, scandalised.

“Top mostly,”Zayn grinned, not minding one bit. “But I can be persuaded to switch it up sometimes,” he added with a wink. Louis shifted on his knees, his gaze focusing with intent as he arched a brow that clearly read ‘Oh really?’

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked. “Niall told us you hadn’t done this much before.”

Zayn blushed slightly, glancing at Niall who shrugged a little apologetically.

“Yeah, ‘m a bit nervous,” he admitted. “But like, it seems like too good to pass up, yeah?”

Louis made an agreeable sound as if he liked that answer. His eyes flickered over to where LIam was sitting quietly on the end of the couch.

“Liam? Anything that you’d like to ask Zayn?”

“Sorry, I haven’t got any questions,” Liam said, pink flushing across his cheeks at Louis’s suggestive tone. “I just want to like, taste him.”

Holy fuck.

There was a moment of silence, then with a groan both Harry and Louis seemed to take that as a brilliant suggestion and tried to shove each other over as they climbed onto Zayn to kiss him.

“Wait!” Zayn held them back with a hand on each of their chests and they stopped immediately, looking up at him. And fuck, the thought of what else Zayn could make them do with a single word was really fucking distracting, but he forced himself to focus. “Liam asked first.” Because that was only fair.

“Oh,” Liam breathed, staring at him. “Really?”

Zayn couldn’t help but smile, warm and happy at Liam’s obvious delight in being chosen first, and the way his eyes widened when Zayn looked at him.

Zayn shifted, reaching out and catching the front of Liam’s shirt lightly, pulling him closer into a soft, searching press of lips. He couldn’t believe that someone who looked like he could be bench-pressing beach bunnies down at the bay could be so sweet and shy, so happy for attention. He was absolutely dying to know how Liam had ended up in a house of porn.

That conversation would obviously have to wait, as Liam made a small noise and parted his lips, tongue flicking hesitantly against Zayn’s mouth, who let him in immediately.

Liam tasted even better than he thought.

“Fuck, his _eyelashes_!” Louis said from where he was still perched half on Zayn’s lap, and Zayn broke away from Liam’s mouth with a chuckle.

“I know you packed your bags and signed up for a life of debauchery like the rest of us,” Louis said, running his hands up and down Zayn’s chest, “but I don’t want to presume anything. May I please kiss you and then can we all have sex?”

“I want a kiss too,” Harry added. “And also sex. Zayn, can you please fuck me after kissing Louis?”

Jesus.

Forget making it through three months, Zayn wasn’t going to live through the night, or even like, the next hour.

“Maybe we should talk like, positions?” Liam offered, still a deep shade of red but looking determined. Niall began to laugh.

“ _Logistics_ , you mean?” Louis said with delight, grinning sharply over at Liam, who lifted his chin almost in challenge, and okay. Zayn wasn’t sure what was going on with the tension between the two of them but he bet it made the sex _amazing_.

“I’m happy to fuck Harry if Louis wants to sit on my face,” Zayn offered, because well. This might be one of the first  times he’s going to be filmed having sex with someone else, but it’s not the first time he’s had sex with more than one person. Louis’s ass was also pretty spectacular, and Zayn wanted to taste it as soon as possible.

“Holy shit, _Zayn_.” Niall nuzzled in close on his right.

“Like, I can ride your cock while Louis rides your face?” Harry said, pushing in close too. “Fuck yes, I want that, let’s do that.”

“Brilliant,” Louis said as though it had already been decided. “Liam, you can fuck Niall over the arm of the couch while you both watch.”

Zayn’s cock twitched in his pants and he almost protested because fuck he wanted to watch _that_ , but Louis was already tugging his own shirt off before attacking Zayn’s and well. There would be other times. Lots and lots of other times.

Suddenly three months in this house was no longer daunting, but rather a something to eagerly look forward to.

It seemed to take hardly a moment before he was naked and on his back on the couch, Louis just as naked and perched on top of him, his knees either side of Zayn’s shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow down at Zayn in obvious challenge, and Zayn grinned and poked his tongue out playfully in response.

Louis laughed and shuffled closer, than lowered himself onto Zayn’s face, Zayn’s hands bracketing his ass cheeks.

Zayn thought about teasing, little kitten licks to get Louis going, but then he thought of the challenge in Louis’ eyes and his raised eyebrow, and instead licked a fat stripe from Louis’ taint right over his hole.

“Fuck!”

Louis jerked against his face, and Zayn tightened his grip, holding Louis in place and spreading his cheeks wider. He pressed his tongue against Louis’ entrance, waiting for him to relax again before nudging it inside.

It was muffled between Louis’ thighs, but Zayn could still hear sounds from the other boys, Niall’s groans of appreciation, Liam’s panting, Harry’s breathless gasps as he opened himself up. Fuck, he wanted to _see_. It suddenly occurred to him that holy shit, this was being filmed. He _could_ see. He could watch this all again later, maybe with the other lads beside him, over and over again if they wanted.

Fuck, accepting this job might have been the smartest thing he had ever done.

Suddenly he felt Harry’s huge hands on his cock, sliding a condom down his length and slicking it up with lube. 

He didn’t bother to hold back his groan, letting it vibrate up along his tongue and into Louis as Harry took his dick in hand and slowly began to sink down on it.

Louis cursed loudly above him and Zayn had to pull back to pant for a moment as Harry finally settled in his lap, pausing to adjust to the length of him, everything seemingly suspended for a breathless eternity. Then all at once Harry began to move with purpose and it was like light and movement and sound all came flooding back in simultaneously as the world sped up again.

“Fuck, look at him take it-”

"God, _Liam_ , harder-"

“Jesus Zayn, your fucking dick oh my god-”

“C’mon, Zayn, just fuck, little bit more, so close, _c’mon_ -”

Zayn took a deep breath and shoved his tongue back deep into Louis’ hole, at the same time as he reached around and covered Louis’ hand on his cock, increasing the tempo to match the speed of Harry bouncing up and down on Zayn’s dick.

Louis threw back his head and came with a grunt, clenching down around Zayn’s tongue.

“ _Louis_.” Harry breathed, speeding up his hips before coming with a soft gasp, his come striping Zayn all the way up his chest. The combination of Louis and Harry coming on him and around him was too much, Zayn’s orgasm roaring through him like wildfire.

Coming back to eventually, panting heavily, Zayn was disappointed to realise he had missed the Niall and Liam show completely, the both of them tucked up together at the end of the couch looking completely fucked out. He was not disappointed by the way Harry and Louis had gathered him up into their arms while he had been out of it.

“Good show everyone,” Louis panted, and everyone murmured their agreement.

After a long moment, Zayn started to laugh. “I didn’t even get my bags upstairs,” he pointed out, still breathless.

Louis waved his hand dismissively, but Liam stretched over to kiss his shoulder consolingly.

“Best porn house ever!” Harry gave a breathless little cheer, half lifting his arm before deciding it was too much effort and letting it drop back again.

Zayn couldn't help but agree.

This was going to be brilliant.

 

 

**Premiere**

 

Zayn relaxed against the back of the couch, watching as Louis paced the room in front of him.

It had only been a week since he had moved in, and already he was able to read the anticipation thrumming through every line of Louis’ body. Zayn carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, who was sprawled out across his lap, and let Louis’ mood tingle up his spine. He could tell Harry was watching Louis too, and so were Liam and Niall from where they were cuddled up together on the other couch.

“What time is it now?” Louis demanded.

“Ten to six,” Liam supplied faithfully, despite this being the fourth time in as many minutes that Louis had asked.

Louis made an impatient noise in his throat and started to pace again.

It was the night of the site’s premiere and their first house ‘challenge’.

They had already filmed a few (truly fantastic) sessions together over the last week that would be available for downloaded purchase after today, but this event was premiering live, and streaming free to anyone with an internet connection, in an effort to drum up as many viewers as possible before the costs came into effect.

Tonight was essentially going to be the launching pad for the entire show, and there was a lot riding on it.

Zayn knew the rest of the boys shared his mix of nerves, anticipation and excitement, but it was hard not to be twitchy with the added pressure of doing well. Louis especially had been bouncing off the walls all day, and now with only ten minutes to go before the cameras went live, he was practically vibrating out of his skin.

“Harry,” Zayn murmured quietly. “Louis looks a bit hot in that shirt.”

He didn’t, because it was always a pleasantly moderate temperature in the house, but Harry took the hint immediately, sliding to his feet in a rare show of grace and stepping into Louis’ path.

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Harry stepped forward to kiss him, his big hands pushing Louis’ shirt up so he could flick at his nipples before pushing his top off completely.

Zayn slid his hand down to his crotch to palm himself lazily, not really doing anything about it yet but applying slight pressure.

A happy hum from the other couch made him look over to where Liam had pulled Niall into his lap and was sucking a mark into his neck, the both of them watching Harry and Louis with heavy eyes.

“ _Gentlemen_.” A deep voice made them all jump, pulling away from each other. “ _Welcome to the Playhouse. You will find your first challenge in the drawer to the left of the blue couch. Enjoy_.”

Glancing at the other lads, Zayn opened the drawer and peered inside. There was only a small box, barely ten centimetres across. The hell?

He pulled it out of the drawer and put it on the coffee table in the middle for them all to see.

They all stared at it.

“Good things come in small packages.” Harry pointed out sagely after a moment.

“The hell would you know about small packages?” Louis grinned back, quick as anything.

Liam lifted the lid off the box.

Inside were a pair of dice and a [detailed set of instructions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1749935). Zayn picked up the instructions and felt his eyebrows climb as he read them, felt his dick twitch in his pants and his breath quicken.

“So,” he said, licking his lower lip and deliberately looking up through his lashes at his boys, who were all watching him intently. “Who’s first?”

  
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for making it through my very first sexy times fic! Hopefully it wasn't too much of a tab A into slot B type thing, and no one nodded off reading it. 
> 
> Estrella I hope you enjoyed it! I apologise if the fic also seems a bit rushed - I was pulled in as a pinch-hitter at the last minute and had to knock it out in three days O.O Maybe somewhere down the track a missing scene or a coda or two might pop up (I definitely wanted to explore the boys watching the screen test tape, but had no way to do it from Zayn's POV. I also really wanted them all to watch the playback together).
> 
> I am also very sorry about the crappy title. I am simply not smart enough to think of a Big Brother porno pun. I fail at life.
> 
> The link at the end for the dice instructions is of course a shoutout to the wonderful Loadedgunn's sexdice fic, which absolutely everyone should read.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if you liked it! I live and breathe feedback. :3


End file.
